


A Devil's Temptation

by doodnoice



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Hair Pulling, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Matt losing his self control and fucking you in his office"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FEMALE ANATOMY VER

Author: D.N.

[15\. "Imagine Matt losing his self-control and fucking you in his office"](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/118155758916/15-imagine-matt-losing-his-self-control-and)

Rating: 17+ 

Warning(s): Explicit language, Explicit sexual content; rough sex, hair pulling, dirty talk, semi dub-con, semi-public place (Nelson & Murdock Office)

\---

Matt can't seem to get his mind off you.

It's like you've invaded his brain, because when you're around he can't think about anything but you. And it's strange, Matt thinks, just how much he wants you. He's never really wanted anyone this badly, but every time he finds himself alone with you somewhere in the vicinity, it's like he's thisclose to giving into his primal urges and fucking you against the wall.

You've been friends for years, and he has always had some sort of crush on you, but you, however, never seem all that into him. At least, until now.

The flirting is obvious and constant; your hands always somehow find themselves running across his shoulders or "accidentally" grazing his thigh, not that he's complaining.

And, like always, he can hear you through the walls. Usually you're shuffling around trying to keep yourself occupied or lying bored on the lounge couch, playing with your phone. But today... Today is different.

Your heartbeat is strangely fast, quick and as unfaltering as the minute rustle of clothes Matt can also hear in a rushed, but constant rhythm. Your breath is a series of stuttered curses and quiet gasps and Matt can definitely smell the familiar salty tinge of perspiration and a sweet, spicy aroma he knew wasn't your perfume... You smell like sex.

Matt shifts in his desk chair, caught between the morality of giving you space and privacy and the immorality of wanting to listen closer. The sounds are difficult to drown out--he can't help but pay attention and it feels like his buddy downstairs can't help it either. 

 _This is so wrong._ Matt concludes, _I really need to get out of here..._

It's too much. The thoughts that swirl through his brain are almost enough to push him to walk right into that room and take you until you're sore and--no. He needs to stop. Carefully, Matt stands from his seat, awkwardly adjusting his now very distracting semi before walking towards the door, his mind still racing with how hot you probably look trying desperately to get off before he notices or someone walks in, and just as he thinks this, Matt swears he hears you call his name.

Pausing, Matt listens harder, his own breath stalled, caught somewhere in his throat. Did you just..-- "Matt, oh god, Matt..." You whimper.

And just like that, any resolve that Matt thought he had withers to dust.

He just can't take it anymore.

Matt stalks into the room you occupy, ignoring the half-hearted, embarrassed explanation you try to give in the wake of your exposure. But, it's too late; Matt is already half-hard and far too gone when he descends upon you, his arms caging you against the couch and his mouth pressing harshly on your own. 

Initially you're surprised, but as the kiss continues, you respond in kind, wrapping your legs around his hips and grinding, causing Matt to pull away, a strained groan parting his lips. 

"You don't know what you're doing to me..." he nips your shoulder as he tugs your clothes off, piece by piece, until you're only in your underwear. His hands explore the expanse of your body and he groans, "God, I wish I could see you."

With a whimper, you grind harder against Matt, your own hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt before moving to his pants. You can feel how hard he is straining against the confines of his slacks. When you pull at his zipper, Matt steps away to further undress himself, giving you a moment to do the same.

When you're both bare, you take the time to admire Matt's body. He has well defined muscles, of which you would have found surprising for a lawyer if you had not been aware of his "second job". What does strike you, however, is his thickness. 

When Matt approaches again, he lays you on the couch and pecks your lips before moving down to lavish your neck. One of his hands palms your breast as he licks and bites at the sensitive area just beneath your ear. You moan, hands gripping tightly at his shoulder as cascades of heat roil through your body.

His fingers work with precise, deft tweaks until your breasts are sore and stiff. Enjoying the way you shiver against his hand, Matt rolls and pinches your peaks, sending bolts of fire straight to your core.

You're panting by the time he lets up, his mouth having marked your shuddering body with a multitude hickeys. "Matt..." you whine, pushing yourself up against him to try and alleviate your aching clit. 

Matt 'tsks', but decides to allow you a bit of pleasure and runs his hand from your breast all the way down to your core, his fingers lightly running along your slick folds. God, you're so wet. 

Gently, so gently, Matt slips one finger inside, then two, gauging your reactions through the hitches in your breath. With each twist and push, a hot knot forms in your belly, spurred on by way Matt's fingers work you to pleasure. His thumb plays against your clit, leaving his other fingers to slide smoothly into you, bringing you so close to orgasm you can taste it.

"Yes..." you moan, "Yes, yes, yes!" But, just before you can come in a flurry of screams and pleasured groans, Matt pulls away, leaving your body cold and arching.

He waits a few seconds, before he presses in again, grinning. "Tell me what you want me to do..." Matt curls his fingers, making you gasp.

"Matt!" you scream, squirming beneath him as he fingerfucks you. "Please..."

With a deep, guttural sound, Matt pushes in faster, his thumb rubbing harder until you're thrusting against his fingers, your mouth hanging open, his name a chant on your lips. "That's it..." Matt is hard, almost painfully so, but he can't give in just yet. He needs you to lose yourself in the pleasure, beg him to satisfy the agony that wells a deep heat in your depths. "Just tell me what you want."

Your legs start to shake, you can barely register anything but Matt's erotic demands. You're putty in his hands, he could ask you for anything in the world right now and you would give it willingly, if only to feel him inside of you.

"I want you to fuck me." you gasp.

Matt groans, his final thread of control snapping as he pulls away from you to grasp your hips, his nails digging into the soft, round flesh as his cock slips smoothly inside of you.

"Fucking damn it..." Matt growls near your ear as he pulls your shaking body impossibly closer, your needy whimpers spurring him on. "You're wet for me and so tight..." He grits his teeth when you moan obscenely against the couch, your hair framing the flushed canvas of your face. Matt grips your hips tighter, his resolve disintegrating the longer he waits for you to adjust to his size.

Matt gives a short thrust and the moment you arch your back, he starts his rough pace. He's hot and heavy inside of you, his hips colliding against the sensitive flesh of your ass. You whine as Matt's thrust slow into a harder, more methodical rhythm that has you crying out with each sharp shove. Your toes curl; you can feel every inch of him. His hard, thick length pressing against your walls, making your head swim.

"Matt..." You whine, your fingers digging into the rough cushions. "Matt, please..." 

There's a pressure building in your gut, like a knot wound too tight. Your core is aching, pulsing with need. You're so close.

Matt leans down, his lips meeting your ear and his chest pressing against your back. "You're so hot when you whine like that." Matt's voice is husky, complemented by the way one of his hands reach up and tangle in your hair, tugging in time with his thrusts. "I can tell you're close..." You whine, back arching due to the intoxicating mixture of the pleasure and pain you experience each and every time Matt rams into of you.

The hand in your hair tugs harder, causing you to cry out, the pressure in your gut building to new heights. 

Matt growls and then flips you over so that you're lying on your back. The new angle causes Matt's length to brush against a sensitive wall that has you near screaming. With a chuckle, Matt hooks your thigh on his shoulder as one of his hands presses against your lower belly, his thumb sliding roughly against your clit. Your mouth hangs open; you're on the edge, so close to falling into cloud nine that the taste lingers sweetly on your tongue. "Matt, please, please!" You bawl, hands grabbing his shoulders and gripping desperately, trying simultaneously to stave off and hold onto the intense thrill.

"I want you to come against me." Matt states, his voice even and dark, "I want to hear you scream my name and feel how tight you get when you come."

You moan, pleasure borne tears streaming down you're cheeks, you've been held dangling off the edge for too long and Matt knows it. He leans down, his cheek pressed to your own as he whispers his demand:

"Come for me."

And just like that, you're undone. Shaking and moaning, your lips still tasting Matt's name in a mantra of heat and sweat.

Matt gives in a few thrusts after you come, with his cock pressed deeply inside of you, his hips jerking with each thick release. He stays inside of you until he's thoroughly satiated, leaving only some of the aftermath to drip between your thighs when he does finally pull out.

Falling to his side, Matt pulls you along with him until you're laying flat against his chest, one of your legs tangling with his own. He reaches up to play with a strand of your hair. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Matt asks, his voice gentle and smooth, "I'm sorry, it's just--" "No, you didn't hurt me." You reply, stroking his cheek, "That was actually extremely hot, to be honest."

"At least I know I didn't disappoint." Matt comments with a chuckle and a yawn. You press a chaste kiss against his lips as he pulls his jacket up to cover you, a lazy haze of satisfaction and bliss lulling you both into a deep sleep.


	2. MALE ANATOMY VER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye... I mean, irl you're gonna probably need a lot more than come to lube it up, but I thought it might raise some questions--and completely bring y'all out of the moment--if I had Matt just pull a bottle of lube out of his pants or desk or something...

Author: D.N.

[15\. "Imagine Matt losing his self-control and fucking you in his office"](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/118155758916/15-imagine-matt-losing-his-self-control-and)

Rating: 17+ 

Warning(s): Explicit language, Explicit sexual content; rough sex, hair pulling, dirty talk, semi dub-con, semi-public place (Nelson & Murdock Office)

\---

Matt can't seem to get his mind off you.

It's like you've invaded his brain, because when you're around he can't think about anything but you. And it's strange, Matt thinks, just how much he wants you. He's never really wanted anyone this badly, but every time he finds himself alone with you somewhere in the vicinity, it's like he's _thisclose_ to giving into his primal urges and fucking you against the wall.

You've been friends for years, and he has always had some sort of crush on you, but you, however, never seem all that into him. At least, until now.

The flirting is obvious and constant; your hands always somehow find themselves running across his shoulders or "accidentally" grazing his thigh, not that he's complaining.

And, like always, he can hear you through the walls. Usually you're shuffling around trying to keep yourself occupied or lying bored on the lounge couch, playing with your phone. But today... Today is different.

Your heartbeat is strangely fast, quick and as unfaltering as the minute rustle of clothes Matt can also hear in a rushed, but constant rhythm. Your breath is a series of stuttered curses and quiet gasps and Matt can definitely smell the familiar salty tinge of perspiration and a sweet, spicy aroma he knew wasn't your cologne... You smell like sex.

Matt shifts in his desk chair, caught between the morality of giving you space and privacy and the immorality of wanting to listen closer. The sounds are difficult to drown out--he can't help but pay attention and it feels like his buddy downstairs can't help it either. 

 _This is so wrong._  Matt concludes,  _I really need to get out of here..._

It's too much. The thoughts that swirl through his brain are almost enough to push him to walk right into that room and take you until you're sore and--no. He needs to stop. Carefully, Matt stands from his seat, awkwardly adjusting his now very distracting semi before walking towards the door, his mind still racing with how hot you probably look trying desperately to get off before he notices or someone walks in, and just as he thinks this, Matt swears he hears you call his name.

Pausing, Matt listens harder, his own breath stalled, caught somewhere in his throat. Did you just..-- "Matt, oh god, Matt..." You whimper.

And just like that, any resolve that Matt thought he had withers to dust.

He just can't take it anymore.

Matt stalks into the room you occupy, ignoring the half-hearted, embarrassed explanation you try to give in the wake of your exposure. But, it's too late; Matt is already half-hard and far too gone when he descends upon you, his arms caging you against the couch and his mouth pressing harshly on your own. 

Initially you're surprised, but as the kiss continues, you respond in kind, wrapping your legs around his hips and grinding, causing Matt to pull away, a strained groan parting his lips. 

"You don't know what you're doing to me..." he nips your shoulder as he tugs your clothes off, piece by piece, until you're only in your underwear. His hands explore the expanse of your body and he groans, "God, I wish I could see you."

With a whimper, you grind harder against Matt, your own hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt before moving to his pants. You can feel how hard he is straining against the confines of his slacks. When you pull at his zipper, Matt steps away to further undress himself, giving you a moment to do the same.

When you're both bare, you take the time to admire Matt's body. He has well defined muscles, of which you would have found surprising for a lawyer if you had not been aware of his "second job". What does strike you, however, is his thickness. 

When Matt approaches again, he lays you on the couch and pecks your lips before moving down to lavish your neck. One of his hands palms your crotch as he licks and bites at the sensitive area just beneath your ear. You moan, hands gripping tightly at his shoulder as cascades of heat roil through your body.

His fingers work with precise, deft strokes until your cock stiff. Enjoying the way you shiver against his hand, Matt squeezes once, sending bolts of fire straight to your gut.

You're panting by the time he lets up, his mouth having marked your shuddering body with a multitude hickeys. "Matt..." you whine, pushing yourself up against him to try and alleviate your aching shaft. 

Matt 'tsks', but decides to allow you a bit of pleasure and runs his hand up your length. God, you're so wet. 

Gently, so gently, Matt removes his hand from you to pull your precum into your ass. He slips one finger inside of you, then two, gauging your reactions through the hitches in your breath. With each twist and push, a hot knot forms in your belly, spurred on by way Matt's fingers work you to pleasure. His thumb plays at the sensitive skin between your balls and bottom, leaving his other fingers to slide smoothly into you, bringing you so close to orgasm you can taste it.

"Yes..." you moan, "Yes, yes, yes!" But, just before you can come in a flurry of screams and pleasured groans, Matt pulls away, leaving your body cold and arching.

He waits a few seconds, before he pulls more of your come from your cock and presses in again, grinning. "Tell me what you want me to do..." Matt curls his fingers, making you gasp.

"Matt!" you scream, squirming beneath him. "Please..."

With a deep, guttural sound, Matt pushes in faster, his thumb rubbing harder until you're thrusting against his fingers, your mouth hanging open, his name a chant on your lips. "That's it..." Matt is hard, almost painfully so, but he can't give in just yet. He needs you to lose yourself in the pleasure, beg him to satisfy the agony that wells a deep heat in your groin. "Just tell me what you want."

Your legs start to shake, you can barely register anything but Matt's erotic demands. You're putty in his hands, he could ask you for anything in the world right now and you would give it willingly, if only to feel him inside of you.

"I want you to fuck me." you gasp.

Matt groans, his final thread of control snapping as he pulls away from you to grasp your hips, his nails digging into the soft, round flesh as his shaft slips smoothly inside of you.

"Fucking damn it..." Matt growls near your ear as he pulls your shaking body impossibly closer, your needy whimpers spurring him on. "You're so tight..." He grits his teeth when you moan obscenely against the couch, your hair framing the flushed canvas of your face. Matt grips your hips tighter, his resolve disintegrating the longer he waits for you to adjust to his size.

Matt gives a short thrust and the moment you arch your back, he starts his rough pace. He's hot and heavy inside of you, his hips colliding against the sensitive flesh of your ass. You whine as Matt's thrust slow into a harder, more methodical rhythm that has you crying out with each sharp shove. Your toes curl; you can feel every inch of him. His hard, thick length pressing against your walls, making your head swim.

"Matt..." You whine, your fingers digging into the rough cushions. "Matt, please..." 

There's a pressure building in your gut, like a knot wound too tight. Your cock is aching, pulsing with need. You're so close.

Matt leans down, his lips meeting your ear and his chest pressing against your back. "You're so hot when you whine like that." Matt's voice is husky, complemented by the way one of his hands reach up and tangle in your hair, tugging in time with his thrusts. "I can tell you're close..." You whine, back arching due to the intoxicating mixture of the pleasure and pain you experience each and every time Matt rams into of you.

The hand in your hair tugs harder, causing you to cry out, the pressure in your gut building to new heights. 

Matt growls and then flips you over so that you're lying on your back. The new angle causes Matt's length to brush against a sensitive wall that has you near screaming. With a chuckle, Matt hooks your thigh on his shoulder as one of his hands grasps your length and _pumps_. Your mouth hangs open; you're on the edge, so close to falling into cloud nine that the taste lingers sweetly on your tongue. "Matt, please, please!" You bawl, hands grabbing his shoulders and clawing desperately, trying simultaneously to stave off and hold onto the intense thrill.

"I want you to come against me." Matt states, his voice even and dark, "I want to hear you scream my name and feel how tight you get when you come."

You moan, pleasure borne tears streaming down you're cheeks, you've been held dangling off the edge for too long and Matt knows it. He leans down, his cheek pressed to your own as he whispers his demand:

"Come for me."

And just like that, you're undone. Shaking and moaning, your lips still tasting Matt's name in a mantra of heat and sweat.

Matt gives in a few thrusts after you come, with his cock pressed deeply inside of you, his hips jerking with each thick release. He stays inside of you until he's thoroughly satiated, leaving only some of the aftermath to drip between your thighs when he does finally pull out.

Falling to his side, Matt pulls you along with him until you're laying flat against his chest, one of your legs tangling with his own. He reaches up to play with your hair. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Matt asks, his voice gentle and smooth, "I'm sorry, it's just--"

"No, you didn't hurt me." You reply, stroking his cheek, "That was actually extremely hot."

"At least I know I didn't disappoint." Matt comments with a chuckle and a yawn. You press a chaste kiss against his lips as he pulls his jacket up to cover you, a lazy haze of satisfaction and bliss lulling you both into a deep sleep.


End file.
